


Sois égoïste, ma belle guerrière

by Vadonne



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadonne/pseuds/Vadonne
Summary: Après la Grande Guerre, j'ai accepté de renter à Konoha. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais foutrement rien ! Pourquoi ai-je choisi cette vie à leurs côtés ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus... Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne l'ai pas fait pour eux. Sakura et Naruto, je veux dire. Je me contrefous de leurs avis. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'ai pensé qu'à ma gueule, encore une fois...





	1. Ce que je suis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidemment, je ne fais que les emprunter à maître Kishimoto.  
> Je tiens également à vous prévenir que cette histoire m'a été inspirée par les derniers événements en date du manga. Donc, si vous n'avez pas lu jusqu'au chapitre 635, elle contiendra des spoilers.  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Un cri me tira de mon sommeil. Ces crétins de gosses faisaient une fois de plus une bataille de boules de neige juste devant mes fenêtres ! Ce qu'ils pouvaient m'énerver...  
Je me levai, d'un pied encore plus gauche que d'habitude, me dirigeai vers la fenêtre face à mon lit et l'ouvris à la volée.

\- C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ! Dégagez de là où je sors vous botter les fesses !

\- Essaie un peu pour voir ! me répondit un des gamins en me faisant une grimace et en me tirant la langue. Tu sais très bien que l'anbu te tombera dessus avant que tu réussisses à nous touché !

Sa remarque me fit grincer des dents : il avait raison, l'anbu me surveillait nuit et jour et avait ordre de m'arrêter au moindre mouvement agressif ou suspect. Mais je n'eus pas à mettre ma menace à exécution. Les mômes partaient déjà en courant vers l'académie sans pour autant cesser de chahuter.

Je refermai la fenêtre en soupirant d'exaspération. Décidément, la journée commençait mal...  
Je me retournai et avisai le réveil sur ma table de chevet : 8h15.  
Je devais retrouver Naruto et Sakura plus tard, je décidai donc de sortir faire un jogging en attendant.

La neige tombait paresseusement, comme si elle ne voulait pas toucher le sol. L'air était froid et me fouettait le visage. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant pour une mi-janvier.  
Bien que je ne courais pas à un rythme très soutenu, j'étais parvenu à me vider la tête. La course me faisait un bien fou, elle me permettait de ne pas trop perdre pied, de rester patient avec les autres, autant que faire se pouvait, mais surtout : c'était mon exutoire.

Depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre Shinobi, il y a maintenant plus de deux ans, Tsunade avait décidé de me proposer de réintégrer le village sous certaines conditions : interdiction de m'entraîner aux arts shinobi, interdiction d'activer mon sharingan, interdiction de sortir après le coucher du soleil, interdiction de partir en mission et interdiction de quitter le village.  
Une liberté toute relative en somme !  
Il m'était néanmoins possible de braver ces interdits mais uniquement lorsque Naruto était avec moi.

À la bonne heure ! Ce crétin avait été désigné pour succéder à la sannin légendaire et passait la majorité de son temps en sa compagnie pour préparer « le passage de flambeau ».  
De plus, la dernière condition consistait à ce que je sois surveillé 24/7 par l'anbu afin de s'assurer que je respecte bien mes engagements et que je ne cherche pas à faire de coup d'état.  
L'idée de devenir Hokage ne m'était toujours pas sortie de la tête et je comptais bien y parvenir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le problème, c'est que je ne savais pas encore comment...

Je terminai mon footing vers 11h30 et après une douche bien chaude pour essayer de me réchauffer quelque peu, je ressortis direction de l'Ichiraku Ramen pour y retrouver Naruto et Sakura. Nous mangions souvent ensemble le midi et s'ils étaient trop occupés par leur travail pour prendre une pause, j'allais m'acheter un bentô que je mangeais au bord de la rivière quand il faisait assez beau.

Comme on ne me laissait pas faire grand chose pour aider au bon fonctionnement du village et que je n'avais aucune envie de me rabattre sur un métier de seconde zone, il a fallu que je trouve une occupation pour ne pas devenir complètement cinglé.  
Alors j'ai pris la décision d'élargir mes connaissances générales.  
C'est ainsi, qu'après avoir quitté les deux autres membres de l'équipe sept, je me rendis à la bibliothèque. J'y empruntai un livre, sur la fabrication des baumes cette fois-ci, puis partis à la recherche d'un endroit calme où le dévorer avant de revenir le rendre peu avant la fermeture.

Venait ensuite le moment critique de la journée : trouver où se planquer pour lire tranquillement et ainsi éviter les rencontres désagréables.  
Pour moi, il existait trois type de personnes à Konoha : les groupies bourrées d'oestrogènes qui ne rêvait que de m'épouser et de porter mes enfants, les habitants qui m'étaient reconnaissants de les avoir sauver et qui se répandaient en remerciements et en cadeaux, et ceux qui voulaient tout simplement me tuer car j'avais directement ou indirectement contribué à la mort d'un de leur proche ou qu'ils considéraient que la guerre était ma faute.

Afin de me couper de tout ce petit monde, le toit de l'hôpital était devenu mon « coin lecture » favori car il y avait de quoi se dissimuler facilement.  
Sakura était la seule à venir perturber ma lecture. Elle montait sur le toit pour prendre ses pauses et boire son thé. Elle ne restait pas longtemps et je prenais grand soin à me tenir en dehors de son champ de vision. De ce fait, elle ne m'avait jamais remarqué.

Je ne lui prêtais pas plus attention que ça, juste quelques petits coups d'oeil de temps à autre pour vérifier qu'elle ne me voyait pas. Mais j'ai vite remarqué que je n'étais pas le seul à être prisonnier d'un train-train quotidien : je la voyais perdre son sourire dès que la porte s'était refermée derrière elle, laissant place à un air lasse et fatigué sur son visage.  
Gorgées après gorgées, elle buvait sa boisson dans le plus grand silence, laissant son regard errer sur les toits de Konoha comme si elle souhaitait être ailleurs. Elle posait ensuite sa tasse vide, se donnait deux claques sur les joues, comme pour se réveiller, se recomposait une expression enjouée et souriante puis repartait.

Cette routine commençait à me taper sur le système.  
Pourquoi se forçait-elle à paraître heureuse et en forme alors qu'il était clair qu'elle ne l'était pas !  
L'envie de lui mettre deux baffes et de la secouer en lui disant d'arrêter ce cinéma s'imposait de plus en plus souvent à moi.  
J'en aurais eu maintes fois l'occasion les dimanches lorsque je me rendais avec elle et Naruto sur la tombe de Kakashi. Mais ce n'est pas mon genre de me préoccuper des autres alors je n'en fis rien.

Pourtant je l'ai vu ! Nous l'avons tous vu ! Cette femme incroyable, cette magnifique guerrière !  
Lors de la Grande Guerre, elle nous l'a montré. Elle nous a montré combien elle pouvait être forte, courageuse, avec une volonté d'acier. J'ai cru qu'elle avait changé.  
Mais c'est la Sakura de toujours qui est rentrée au village, la guerrière était restée sur le champ de bataille.

Sakura...  
Plus je la voyais sur ce toit, plus elle occupait mon esprit.  
Sakura, toujours souriante...  
Sakura, toujours à faire plaisir aux autres...  
Sakura, à se préoccuper plus du bien-être d'autrui que du sien...  
Sakura, qui dit toujours ce que l'on souhaite entendre...  
Sakura, l'altruiste...

Comment arrivait-elle à vivre et à se supporter en ayant un tel comportement ?  
Je n'arrive toujours pas à le comprendre.  
Comment peut-on être aussi malléable et conciliant ?  
Ça m'exaspère !

Moi, je voulais ma vengeance sur Itachi.  
Je voulais ma vengeance sur Konoha qui m'a poussé à tuer mon propre frère lorsque je le croyais nukenin alors qu'il était un héros.  
Mais surtout je veux devenir Hokage, pour en finir avec toutes ces trahisons et ces manipulations, pour en finir avec ce système pourri jusqu'à l'os !  
Madara et Itachi se sont servis de moi pour arriver à leurs fins et j'en ai fait de même avec Taka.  
Au final, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'à moi. Parce que ce que je désire est la seule chose qui a de l'importance à mes yeux.  
Parce c'est ce que je suis : _égoïste_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...  
> Merci pour votre lecture !


	2. Ce que je veux que tu sois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidemment, je ne fais que les emprunter à maître Kishimoto.  
> Je tiens également à vous prévenir que cette histoire m'a été inspirée par les derniers événements en date du manga. Donc, si vous n'avez pas lu jusqu'au chapitre 635, elle contiendra des spoilers.  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Ce matin, le ciel était d'un bleu azur, sans nuage, et le soleil inondait Konoha de sa lumière rendant la neige qui recouvrait le village aveuglante.  
J'aime ce genre de temps parce qu'il me donne l'impression que tout est en ordre, à sa place et que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Alors, quand  
Naruto était venu me débusquer en pleine lecture pour me proposer un entraînement, ma mauvaise humeur habituelle s'était quelque peu adoucie.

Nous avons passé la majeure partie de notre après-midi à combattre l'un contre l'autre dans la zone d'entraînement numéro trois.

\- C'est moi qui ait gagné ! cria Naruto le visage rouge et totalement essoufflé en faisant le « v » de la victoire.

\- Dans tes rêve ! répliquai-je.

Je n'étais pas dans un meilleur état que lui.

\- Je suis gelé, mes mains commencent à être bleues, reprit-il.

\- On n'a qu'à faire un feu et se réchauffer avant de rentrer.

\- Le perdant va cherche le bois !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends dans ce cas ? Grouille-toi on se les pèle !

Naruto savait pertinemment que je ne bougerai pas le petit doigt. Il s'éloigna à la recherche de combustible tout en me gratifiant de quelque noms d'oiseaux pour qualifier mon entêtement et ma morosité permanente.

Nous nous réchauffions tranquillement tout en discutant du travail d'apprenti Hokage de Naruto. Ce dernier me renseignait sur les relations avec les autres pays, les nouvelles lois en préparation et l'état général du village.

\- J'en discutais avec Gaara l'autre jour quand j'étais à Suna, nous pensons qu'il serait pertinent d'établir des ambassadeurs dans chaque village.

\- Pour que les échanges se fassent encore plus rapidement ?

\- Pas seulement, cela nous permettrait d'avoir également une ligne directrice commune pour notre développement. Nous aurions en direct l'avis des autres.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée...

\- Penses-tu que l'ambassadeur de Suna pourrait être Temari ? Gaara ne fait pas facilement confiance aux gens et en plus ça ferait plaisir à Shikamaru si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! insinua Naruto tout en me donnant des coups de coude complices.

\- Je m'en fou totalement ! grognai-je en me dégageant.

\- NARUTO !

Peu de personnes osaient encore crier sur Naruto et encore moins à le frapper. Sakura était une de ces exceptions. Elle était arrivée par derrière comme une furie et avait quasiment assommé le blond qui massait désormais sa tête douloureuse.

\- Sakura-chan, ça va pas ?

\- Tsunade-sama t'attend depuis près de deux heures ! Et toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de jouer des poings avec Sasuke ! Dépêche-toi de rentrer !

Sakura fulminait. Elle avait dû passer une bonne partie de l'après-midi à le chercher. Puis, comme si elle venait de réaliser ma présence, elle se tourna vers moi et me fit un grand sourire.

\- Sasuke-kun ! Peux-tu lui faire entendre raison ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le futur Hokage qu'il peut tout se permettre !

À nouveau tout sucre, tout miel. Insupportable...  
Je tournai les talons et commençai à me diriger vers Konoha.

\- Je m'casse, salut !

Ils en restèrent coi.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? entendis-je demander Sakura à l'Uzumaki.

Naruto lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules pour lui signifier son incompréhension.  
Je m'éclipsai.

J'arrivai chez moi peu avant la tombée de la nuit, parfait timing avec mon couvre-feu.  
J'étais complètement congelé et prendre une douche chaude me ferait le plus grand bien. Je me débarrassai de mon manteau couvert de neige et trempé pour le ranger dans le placard de l'entrée, jetai mes clés dans le vide-poche et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.  
À peine m'étais-je installé sous le jet brûlant que quelqu'un sonna. J'essayai de l'ignorer mais la personne semblait insister.  
Pestant à mi-voix, je coupai l'eau, me séchai rapidement, mis ma serviette sur mes hanches et dévalai les escaliers jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.  
Après un rapide coup d'œil dans l'œil de bœuf, je constatai qu'il s'agissait d'une groupie.

\- Sasuke-kun, implora-t-elle, je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît, je t'ai apporté des dorayakis !

Qu'elle arrête de sonner par pitié !  
Le bruit m'était devenu totalement insoutenable alors j'arrachai d'un coup sec l'appareil fixé au dessus de la porte non sans aboyer au passage un « dégage ! » venimeux à la jeune femme qui était de l'autre côté.  
Je l'entendis partir en sanglotant tandis que je me dirigeai vers la cuisine.  
Décidément ces filles étaient insupportable !  
Je pris le calendrier sur le réfrigérateur, attrapai un stylo et ajoutai un barre verticale dans une case du mois de janvier qui en comptait déjà six.

\- Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de détruire cette sonnette ou alors que j'arrête de la remplacer, me fis-je la remarque à voix haute avant de retourner sous la douche.

À nouveau dans sa salle de bain, je repensai aux dorayakis. Cela me fit sourire légèrement car la majeur partie de mes admiratrices m'apportaient des pâtisseries alors que j'en ai une sainte horreur. Il n'y avait probablement que Naruto et Sakura pour savoir ça maintenant.  
Sakura...  
Décidément, il n'y avait qu'avec Naruto et Ino qu'elle avait un comportement différent. Elle laissait facilement éclater sa colère sur le premier tandis que la seconde resterait toujours son éternelle rivale...  
Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être un peu plus comme moi ? Un peu plus égoïste. Pourquoi était-elle toujours gentille ? Pourquoi n'arrêtait-elle jamais de jouer son rôle ? Elle était trop sucrée et dieu sait que je déteste ça ! Où était passée Sakura la guerrière ?

J'étais adossé au mur dans un coin de mon salon, je regardais par la fenêtre. Je broyais du noir comme à mon habitude, complètement perdu dans mes pensées.  
Soudain, je vis approcher une silhouette au loin et bien que je ne voyais pas encore son visage, ses cheveux roses me permirent de l'identifier tout de suite.  
Sakura prit son temps, je la vis pénétrer sous le porche et sonner. Comme aucun bruit ne retentit, je la vis prête à frapper mais elle hésita puis se ravisa. Elle baissa la tête et commença à repartir.  
Trop, c'était trop !  
Je n'en pouvais plus de toute cette gentillesse mêlée à autant de tristesse.  
Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvris sans ménagement.

\- Tu ne comptes vraiment pas insister plus que ça ? lui lançai-je.

Celle-ci se retourna et me sourit.  
Énervant !

\- J'ai sonné mais rien ne s'est produit. J'en ai donc déduit que tu l'avais encore arraché ! À en jugé par les offrandes devant ta porte, tu as dû avoir ton compte de visite pour la soirée. Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Je baissai les yeux et remarquai les différents cadeaux posés sur le sol. Tout était de la nourriture, des plats cuisinés maison ou des friandises élaborées qui ne devaient pas être données.  
Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, Sakura reprit :

\- Je t'ai préparé un gyudon mais tu as déjà tout ce qu'il te faut à tes pieds alors pas besoin de ma cuisine ! À demain ! lança-t-elle avant de reprendre sa route.

\- C'est comme ça tous les jours et c'est franchement chiant ! Je ne touche jamais à rien, tout part à la poubelle le lendemain matin. Entre, je t'en pris, fis-je en reculant à l'intérieur et en lui tenant la porte.

Pourquoi est-ce que je l'invite à entrer moi ?

\- As-tu mangé ? demanda Sakura en s'arrêtant sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Non, mais je n'ai pas faim.

\- À d'autres ! Je t'ai connu avec un appétit d'ogre, c'est vrai que tu n'arrives pas à la cheville de Naruto, mais je doute que ça ait changé !

Sakura se dirigea vers la cuisine, j'étais sur ses talons, et elle mit le bol à chauffer cinq minutes. En attendant, elle ressortit chercher les plats qu'on m'avait déposés. Elle fit plusieurs aller-retours pour tout rentrer. Elle sépara le sucré du salé, emballa le sucré qu'elle distribuerait à l'hôpital le lendemain et mis le salé au frais.

\- Sasuke-kun ? m'appela-t-elle doucement. Ôte-moi d'un doute, tu te nourris correctement quand même ? Car ton réfrigérateur fait peine à voir.

\- J'ai rarement faim le soir et je mange toujours dehors le midi.

Le micro-onde sonna, Sakura me servit le bol. J'attrapai des baguettes qui étaient restées sur l'évier et commençai à manger goulûment.

\- Effectivement, tu n'as pas souvent faim le soir, se moqua-t-elle.

Le regard noir que je lui lançai en retour la dissuada de continuer dans cette voie.

\- Si tu le souhaites, je peux venir faire la cuisine une fois par semaine et te préparer des plats que tu n'auras plus qu'à réchauffer.

Sakura l'altruiste... Exaspérant !

\- Non ! répondis-je abruptement avant d'ajouter un merci après coup.

La jeune femme, qui ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi dure, me laissa terminer mon bol sans ajouter un mot de plus.  
Elle se balada dans la pièce, la cuisine étant ouverte sur le salon. Elle regarda un moment par la fenêtre, pratiquement au même endroit où je me tenais une demi-heure plus tôt. Puis elle remarqua le jeu de shôgi qui était installé derrière le canapé. Les pions avaient été disposé sur le plateau et n'attendaient plus que les joueurs. Elle remarqua vite qu'un des pions avait été joué mais c'était bien le seul.  
Pendant qu'elle explorait la pièce, je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux.

\- Avant qu'Itachi ne parte de Konoha, nous jouions toujours au shôgi lorsqu'il pleuvait et que nous ne pouvions nous entraîner. J'ai essayé de retrouver la sensation que j'avais quand je jouais avec lui mais c'est difficile quand on est le seul joueur.

\- Ce soir tu n'es pas seul, veux-tu jouer avec moi ?

Et toi ? As-tu envie de jouer ou me le proposes-tu par pure gentillesse ?

\- Tu sais jouer ?

\- Pas aussi bien que Shikamaru mais je me débrouille, me dit-elle dans un sourire en s'installant.

Je la rejoignis et la partie commença. Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien, ou alors c'était moi qui était complètement rouillé.

La partie dura près de deux heures et se solda par ma victoire.

\- Il est tard, je travaille demain, je dois rentrer, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle-moi, si je peux t'aider je le ferai.

Et voilà, comment casser l'ambiance en deux phrase !  
Ne peut-elle pas s'empêcher d'être serviable ?  
Pourquoi veut-elle absolument mon bien-être alors que je l'ai abandonnée ?

\- Franchement Sakura... T'es lourde.

Elle se figea, la main sur la poignée de la porte qui mène au couloir. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Son poing se serra, la colère commençait à monter.  
La réaction que ma phrase avait déclenchée chez elle était celle que j'attendais. Ces simples mots l'avaient renvoyée cinq ans en arrière. Au revoir la gentille Sakura !  
Elle se retourna, prête à s'élancer pour me frapper, mais j'avais anticipé.  
J'attrapai son poignet au vol et la poussai contre la porte. Je lui bloquai le bras au dessus de la tête tout en la prenant à la gorge avec ma main libre et la pressant de tout mon poids.  
Le mouvement avait été rapide et Sakura se cogna la tête, ce qui lui brouilla les idées quelques instants.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Non, répondis-je d'un ton calme.

\- Lâche-moi je te dis ! cracha-t-elle en essayant de se débattre.

Je ne fis que resserrer ma prise.  
Elle était là, ma belle guerrière. Je la voyais au fond de ses yeux. Mais elle n'était pas encore totalement sortie.

\- Quand vas-tu arrêter ? repris-je.

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- De vivre pour les autres ?

Je la sentis se raidir à ma question mais sa colère ne s'apaisa pas pour autant.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Depuis que je te connais, tu passes ton temps à essayer de plaire et de contenter tout le monde. Tu souris même si tu n'en as pas le cœur, tu aides toutes les personnes que tu peux, tu es gentille avec tout le monde. Jamais tu ne t'énerves, tu ne perds patience. Jamais tu ne penses à toi !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Ah oui ! Alors prouve-le moi ! Suis tes impulsions, réponds à tes désirs ! Fait ce que tu as envie de faire au moment où tu veux le faire ! Sois comme moi, sois égoïste, finis-je par lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Encore un peu et elle serait là !

\- J'ai envie de te frapper !

\- Arrête de lancer des mots en l'air et fais-le !

_Résiste-moi !_

\- Tu m'en empêches !

\- Tu es plus forte que ça ! Débats-toi !

\- Je ne peux pas !

\- Non, ce n'est pas que tu ne peux pas, c'est que tu ne veux pas. T'es vraiment trop gentille et je ne le supporte plus !

Je desserrai un peu ma prise.

\- Où est passé la Sakura que j'ai retrouvé sur le champ de bataille ? lui murmurai-je.

\- Cette Sakura n'a plus lieu d'être !

\- Conneries ! On dirait que tu en as honte ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me frapper ?

Sakura se débattit mais ne parvint pas à se libérer de mon emprise. Alors, elle tourna la tête et me mordit violemment le poignet jusqu'au sang dans l'espoir que la douleur me fasse lâcher.  
Mais peine perdue, j'ai une haute résistance à la douleur, j'en souris même. Elle releva la tête vers moi, la bouche pleine de sang, de _mon_ sang, encore plus en colère qu'avant. Elle me cracha à la figure. Elle n'aimait pas mon sourire en coin.  
Elle était là, ma belle guerrière, celle que je désespérai de revoir un jour.  
Je lâchai son cou et essuyai doucement le filet de sang qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Ça, commençai-je, c'est la Sakura qui me plaît. C'est la Sakura que je veux.

Ma main passa derrière sa nuque, mes doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux à la base de son cou et je maintins fermement sa tête avant de m'approcher et de déposer mes lèvres sans douceur sur les siennes comme pour les dévorer.  
Je la voulais, je l'aurais !

Ce baiser, totalement inattendu, la pétrifia.  
Après quelques instants, je rompis le contact mais ne bougeai pas d'un poil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? me demanda-t-elle totalement perdue.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je veux la guerrière, répondis-je en pressant mon entre-jambe contre sa cuisse.

Sakura sembla revenir d'un coup à la réalité en sentant la bosse qui n'était pas là quelques instants auparavant. Je commençai à lui mordiller l'oreille, la faisant frissonner.

\- Ce soir, tu es à moi... terminai-je en passant ma langue sur son cou de bas en haut.

J'obtins pour toute réponse un gémissement de plaisir.  
Je lâchai toute prise sur elle et me reculai d'un pas. Sakura, décontenancée, ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi je m'étais arrêté.  
Elle se redressa et me fixa dans les yeux, m'interrogeant du regard. Elle ne savait plus si j'étais sérieux ou si je me moquais d'elle.  
Je pris sa tête dans mes mains et l'embrassa à nouveau mais d'une manière beaucoup plus réservée et moins agressive que la première fois et elle me répondit.  
Je l'attirai contre moi et approfondis le baiser. Je me mis à sucer ses lèvres, à les mordiller, elle fit de même quand je lui laissais une ouverture. Ma langue finit bientôt par essayer de forcer ses dents. Sakura s'amura quelques instants à me refuser l'accès à sa bouche mais elle céda rapidement. Ma langue rencontra la sienne et j'entrepris mon exploration.  
À bout de souffle, je rompis le baiser et posai mon front contre le sien essayant de reprendre mes esprits. Mais c'était peine perdu, tout mon être tendait uniquement vers elle.  
J'aillai enfin pouvoir la posséder !

Je passai mes mains sous son pull, commençai à lui caresser le ventre puis remontai sur ses seins et finis par lui retirer le vêtement. Sa peau était douce, c'était agréable et son parfum avait une odeur qui me plaisait bien mais je ne parvenais pas à l'identifier. Au fond, ce n'était pas important.  
Sakura se révéla plus aventureuse que moi et se mit directement à caresser la bosse qui enflait sur mon pantalon ce qui me fit lâcher un soupir d'aise.  
N'y tenant plus, je la fis basculer sur le canapé et la rejoignis dans un même mouvement. J'entrepris de la déshabiller sans pour autant arrêter mes caresses puis retirai mes vêtements.

Je la sentais onduler de plaisir sous mes mains et c'était jouissif de constater qu'elle était totalement dépendante de moi.  
Je passai une main dans son son dos, dégrafai son soutien gorge et le fis rapidement voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Bien que Tsunade soit son maître, Sakura n'avait pas hérité de son opulente poitrine et j'en remerciai le ciel. Je trouve que les seins énormes disproportionnent la silhouette qui perd ainsi son charme.  
Celle de Sakura était plutôt petite mais pas inexistante, en fait, chacun de ses seins tenait parfaitement dans une de mes mains. Ce constat établit, j'entrepris de les malaxer, les embrasser, titiller les mamelons ou encore les mordiller, ce qui avait l'air de particulièrement lui plaire.  
Sans cirer gare, Sakura se redressa, m'attrapa par la taille tout en me faisant tomber du canapé et finit par se retrouver couchée sur moi.  
Elle m'embrassa sans me laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait puis se déplaça jusqu'à mon oreille avant de redescendre vers mon cou, mon torse, mon ventre...  
Sans s'arrêter de descendre, Sakura retira mon caleçon, me mettant à nu, et commença à me faire une fellation.  
Mon sexe dans la bouche de ma guerrière ! Il y a peu, je ne pouvais qu'en rêver. Mais le rêve n'avait rien à voir avec les sensations réelles. La réalité était cent fois meilleure !  
La garce était sur le point de me faire éjaculer !

\- Arrête ! ordonnai-je.

Voyant qu'elle ne cessait pas, j'insistai :

\- Je ne vais pas tarder à venir... Retire-toi...

Mais Sakura n'avait fait que rendre plus sensuelle ses actions.

\- Sakura...

Elle recueillit alors mon sperme dans sa bouche et, à ma grande surprise, l'avala.

\- Il ne fallait pas te sentir obligée de faire ça, dis-je à bout de souffle.

\- J'en avais envie, me répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Ce sourire là était malicieux. Craquant...  
Je me jetai à nouveau sur elle, la soulevai et la reposai sans ménagements sur le canapé. Je lui retirai la dernière barrière de tissu qu'elle gardait et l'allongeai. Je me positionnai au dessus d'elle, lui écartai les jambes et entrepris de lui rendre la faveur.  
À peine ma langue eut-elle touché son intimité que Sakura se contracta de plaisir. Je me fis un devoir d'explorer chaque recoin afin de découvrir quelles zones étaient plus érogènes que les autres. Je constatai que son clitoris l'était particulièrement, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.  
Sakura n'était plus très loin de l'orgasme désormais, mais avant de la faire venir je voulais la posséder. Je me redressai et me mis en position pour la pénétrer, non sans titiller quelque peu l'entrée avec ma verge au passage.  
Je baissai les yeux sur nos sexes, bientôt ils ne feraient plus qu'un !  
Sans ménagements, je m'enfonçai de moitié à l'intérieur. Elle cria de surprise et de douleur, une larme perla de son œil droit. Je commençai un lent va et vient.  
Au bout de quelques instants, je n'en tenais presque plus, il fallait que je lui montre à quel point je la désirais, avec qu'elle force elle m'attirait : j'accélérai le mouvement. Puis je me mis à alterner les rythmes, les amplitudes, la direction que prenait mon sexe dans son vagin.  
Sakura était au bord de l'extase, je le sentais, ses muscles vaginaux se refermaient par spasmes sur mon membre. Je n'en étais pas loin non plus.  
Nos respirations étaient saccadées, et dans un même mouvement, je me penchai pour l'embrasser pendant que je me libérai en elle et que nous atteignîmes l'orgasme simultanément.

Je me retirai et m'allongeai à ses côté tout en la serrant dans mes bras. Je déposai un baiser sur son front et un sourire suffisant apparut sur mes lèvres, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Hum ?

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Non.

Ma réponse était cinglante, trop peut-être.  
Sakura se redressa sur son coude et me fixa dans les yeux, complètement perdue et... déçue ? Voyant sa confusion, j'ajoutai :

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'avais envie de toi. Alors je t'ai prise. Je sais que ça m'a plu et je sais que j'en veux encore. Mais est-ce seulement de l'attirance physique ? Est-ce que je suis amoureux de toi ? J'en sais foutrement rien et franchement je m'en moque.

Sakura en resta pantoise.  
Puis, après un moment où elle semblait débattre avec elle-même, elle se leva et commença à ramasser ses affaires.  
Je l'attrapai par le poignet et l'attirai à moi, la forçant à s'allonger pour l'emprisonner dans mes bras. Je m'approchai de son oreille et lui murmurai :

\- Tu es à moi maintenant. Je ne te laisserai pas partir.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Ne te moques pas de moi... Pourquoi me garder près de toi si tu ne m'aimes pas ? Tu veux me faire souffrir, c'est ça ?

\- N'as-tu pas apprécié ce que nous venons de faire ?

\- Là n'est pas la question !

\- Ne rêvais-tu pas de ça depuis toujours ?

\- Sasuke, s'il te plaît ne fait pas ça...

\- Tu me désirais.

\- Je voulais ton amour, tu m'as donné du sexe...

\- Cela ne te suffit pas ?

Sakura ne sut pas quoi répondre.

\- Tu m'as envoûté sur ce champ de bataille. Depuis ce jour, je ne désirais plus qu'une chose : c'était de revoir cette femme forte et déterminée. Et ce soir elle m'est revenue. Ce soir, je l'ai faite mienne. Il est hors de question que je la laisse repartir car maintenant, je la désire encore plus que jamais.

\- Tu parles de moi comme si j'étais une autre...

\- Mais tu es une autre ! Et cette autre Sakura m'appartient, je ne la laisserai à personne !

\- Ce que tu viens de me dire ressemble beaucoup à une déclaration.

\- Ce n'en n'est pas une. C'est juste physique. Un envie, un besoin irrépressible.

\- Tu ne penses qu'à toi.

\- C'est vrai, car je suis comme ça. Maintenant, le tout est de savoir si toi, tu acceptes cette relation comme elle est, c'est à dire sans aucun sentiment amoureux de ma part.

\- Tu veux dire sortir ensemble ?

\- Coucher ensemble. Ni plus, ni moins.

Sakura garda le silence un moment. Je n'ajoutai rien car je savais qu'elle envisageait sérieusement la question.

\- Ça signifie que, si tu as envie de baiser, tu viens me voir, peu importe ce que je suis en train de faire et on baise ?

\- Oui.

\- La réciproque est vraie ?

\- Oui.

\- Et si je veux sortir avec un autre ?

\- Tu peux mais interdit de l'embrasser et de coucher avec lui.

\- Et si je n'en tiens pas compte ?

\- Crois moi, tu ne veux pas savoir.

\- J'ai le droit de faire tout ce que je veux ?

\- Je t'y encourage même !

\- Hum, fit-elle et se tournant vers le plafond.

Elle se mordillait le bout de l'index droit. Elle était à nouveau en pleine réflexion.

\- Je reste ici cette nuit.

\- Non.

\- Ce n'était pas une question.

Un sourire en coin fleurit sur mes lèvres, enfin elle pensait un peu à elle.

\- Tu restes avec moi demain ?

\- Je travaille, tu le sais bien.

\- Sois un peu égoïste, dis-je en frottant son nez contre le sien.

\- D'accord, céda-t-elle en m'embrassant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À suivre...  
> Merci pour votre lecture !


	3. Ce que nous sommes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidemment, je ne fais que les emprunter à maître Kishimoto.  
> Je tiens également à vous prévenir que cette histoire m'a été inspirée par les derniers événements en date du manga. Donc, si vous n'avez pas lu jusqu'au chapitre 635, elle contiendra des spoilers.  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le début de nos petits jeux intimes et nous nous sommes vite rendus compte qu'il nous fallait établir certaines règles si nous voulions continuer. La plus importante de toute était que personne ne devait savoir, ils ne comprendraient pas...  
Le reste était du détail.

Mes après-midis lecture sur le toit de l'hôpital étaient désormais ponctués d'une rapide partie de jambes en l'air pendant la pause de Sakura. Il m'arrivait même de m'infiltrer dans son bureau lorsqu'elle était seule pour assouvir cette envie qui ne cessait de me prendre dès que je l'apercevait. Elle était devenue mon dérivatif, mon lien avec la réalité, et il m'était de plus en plus difficile de rester en sa présence sans lui sauter dessus.

Il était tout à fait clair que je l'avais piégée dans cette relation malsaine uniquement pour me soulager. Je me sers d'elle et elle le sait, je ne m'en suis jamais caché. Elle a également vite compris que je ne cherchais pas un coup facile et que, si elle continuait à se laisser faire, je mettrais un terme à notre arrangement.  
De ce fait, elle s'amusait à me résister, elle me bandait les yeux ou elle jouait la dominante.  
Tout ceci n'était pas pour me déplaire, il fallait bien varier les plaisirs et sur ce point, elle avait vite appris.

Allongé sur mon lit, j'observais les étoiles s'allumer une à une par la fenêtre. La journée avait été particulièrement agréable. Je repensais surtout à la façon dont j'avais fait crier Sakura quelques heures plus tôt. J'y étais peut-être allé un peu fort mais c'était tellement bon...  
Je me revoyais la caresser, lui mordiller les seins, ce qu'elle appréciait particulièrement et je me mis à espérer qu'elle viendrait me rendre visite cette nuit : mon entre-jambe commençait à me démanger !

Quelqu'un sonna et c'est malgré moi qu'un grand sourire me fendit le visage.  
Allais-je être exaucé ?  
Je me levai d'un bon et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée tout en me recomposant mon air blasé habituel. Ce qui était assez difficile car cette aura de mauvaise humeur que je dégageais en permanence tendait à disparaître lorsque nous étions tous les deux. Peut-être parce que je m'amusais trop ?  
J'ouvris la porte brusquement, prêt à la saisir par le col pour l'embrasser mais je dus faire preuve de tout mon self-contrôle quand je reconnus Naruto face à moi. Je l'observai rapidement et notai qu'il ne portait pas ses vêtements ordinaires mais une chemise bleue ciel sous un manteau beige et un pantalon blanc.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? aboyai-je.

\- Me dit pas que t'as oublié ?

Comme je ne répondais rien, le blond lâcha un soupir d'exaspération avant de reprendre :

\- La fête ? Sakura ? Anniversaire ? Ça te dit vraiment rien ?

Je faillis me frapper le front du plat de la main par pur réflexe mais ma volonté m'en empêcha : je ne voulais pas passer pour un crétin fini. Je me contentais donc d'une gifle mentale.  
Bien sûr, nous étions le 28 mars et c'était l'anniversaire de Sakura. Elle nous avait tous invités à une petite fête dans un bar.

\- Sans moi mec, salut, fis-je en refermant la porte.

\- Ah non ! cria Naruto en coinçant son pied dans la chambranle. Je lui ai promis de t'amener avec moi !

\- Fous-moi la paix, j'ai pas envie d'y aller !

\- Oh si tu vas venir, c'est non négociable !

Naruto força le passage et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre.

\- Dégage de là tout de suite ! Je n'irai pas !

Lorsque je pénétrai dans la pièce, le blond était déjà en train de vider mon armoire.

\- C'est dingue, t'as vraiment aucune fringue un peu chic ! se plaignit-il.

Il réussit tout de même à trouver ce qu'il cherchait et me mis dans les mains une veste gris anthracite avec des motifs bleus foncés et un jean noir.

\- Hop hop hop à la douche ! Plus vite que ça ! On n'a pas toute la nuit ! me pressa-t-il.

Il me poussa littéralement jusqu'à la salle de bain où il ferma lui même la porte, non sans ajouter un « Je te préviens, dans cinq minutes j'entre te chercher, que tu sois prêt ou non. Et s'il le faut, je te ferai traverser Konoha à poil ! Comme ça, ton fan club pourra agréablement se rincer l'œil et elles constateront également que t'en as une petite ! ».  
Je pris la menace au sérieux : il en était tout à fait capable et je ne voulais absolument pas subir les asseaux de ces furies ! Mais ce abruti avait quand même réussi à me faire rire, intérieurement bien entendu, car c'était ma « petite », comme il disait, qui faisait jouir Sakura !

Sakura nous repéra immédiatement dès l'instant où nous avons franchi la porte de l'établissement et sauta dans les bras de Naruto. Elle devait déjà avoir quelques verres dans le nez. Elle déborde d'affection quand elle est saoul, enfin, plus que d'habitude.  
Le blond l'enlaça en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire, sortit un petit paquet de sa poche qu'il lui remit. Elle le remercia d'un baiser sur la joue puis se tourna vers moi.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, lâchai-je d'un ton indifférent et les mains dans les poches.

Elle semblait attendre que je lui offre quelque chose puis, comme elle voyait que rien de venait, elle me remercia, prit Naruto par la main et nous entraîna vers les autres.  
L'établissement dans lequel nous nous trouvions était un bar à cocktails : beaucoup de néons fluos et une musique assourdissante. Je m'approchai du bar, saluant au passage nos camarades réunis au grand complet. Même Temari, qui était en visite officielle était de la partie. Apparemment, Sakura et elle s'entendaient bien.

\- Que désirez-vous ? me demanda le barman.

\- Saké.

\- Je suis désolé monsieur, ceci est un bar à cocktail, nous ne servons pas de saké seul. Puis-je vous proposer un cocktail dont il fait parti de la composition ?

Je lui lançai un regard perçant qui signifiait très clairement que ça irait mal pour lui s'il ne me donnait pas ce stupide verre. Heureusement pour lui, il le comprit très vite.

\- Saké donc, céda-t-il en se retournant pour chercher ma boisson.

\- La bouteille, ajoutai-je.

\- La bouteille, consentit-il.

Je restais à l'écart du groupe, je n'avais aucune envie de me mêler à la conversation. Sakura était particulièrement attirante ce soir, surtout lorsqu'elle se déhanchait sur la piste de danse. Elle portait une robe blanche avec un ruban rouge à la taille. Les différentes lumières la faisaient changer de couleur, la rendant plus désirable que jamais. De ce fait, ma bouteille était devenue ma meilleure amie pour la soirée. Me concentrer sur ma boisson, ne pas regarder Sakura, tel était le mot d'ordre car je le savais bien, si je la fixais trop j'allais me mettre à bander. Et ça, il en était hors de question !

\- Sasuke-kun, m'interpella Ino en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Tout va comme tu veux ?

Dans le genre faux-cul, la Yamanaka surpassait largement Sakura. Je savais que les deux jeunes femmes faisaient la course pour me conquérir mais elle ignorait totalement que Sakura l'avait gagné. Enfin, façon de parler puisque je ne suis pas amoureux de Sakura.  
Il était donc normal qu'elle essaie encore de m'attirer dans ses filets.

\- Tu as passé toute la soirée dans ton coin, tu veux un peu de compagnie ?

Je ne répondis rien mais la laissai s'installer. En effet, ne m'intéresser qu'à Sakura aurait mis la puce à l'oreille des autres, ne m'intéresser à personne les ferait parler et ils risqueraient de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose. Je pris donc sur moi de faire la conversation avec la blonde, enfin, dans son cas c'est plutôt du monologue.

\- Pauvre Hinata, lâcha-t-elle. Regarde-la, elle essaie par tous les moyens d'attirer l'attention de Naruto, mais il n'a d'yeux que pour Sakura.

Mon regard se tourna automatiquement vers la Hyûga qui se tenait derrière Naruto, hésitant à le rejoindre sur la piste. Ce dernier était en train de danser tout son saoul avec Sakura. Il lui faisait du rentre dedans, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure et Sakura semblait apprécier ou tout du moins elle en le repoussait pas. Très furtivement, je perçu le coup d'œil qu'elle me lança accompagné d'une petit sourire en coin : ma belle guerrière se jouait de moi !  
Très bien Sakura, tu veux jouer, on va jouer !

\- Tu as raison Ino, lui répondis-je à sa grande surprise. On ne devrait pas la laisser seule.

Et je joignis le geste à la parole, plantant la blonde comme deux ronds de flan. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers notre grande timide, elle ne me vit pas arriver.

\- Salut Hinata !

\- Sa-Sasuke-kun ? fit-elle surprise.

\- Tu ne danses pas ?

\- N-Non... Je... Je n'en ai pas très envi...

\- À d'autres ! Ce crétin de Naruto est décidément bien aveugle ! Aller vient, on va lui montrer ce qu'il rate !

Hinata rougit fortement quand je lui pris la main et l'entraînai sur la piste non sans lancer un regard entendu à Sakura : j'allais tout faire pour que Naruto la remarque, elle allait tout faire pour qu'il l'ignore. Notre duel silencieux ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des autres mais nos partenaires ne remarquèrent rien.

Après cinq chansons environs, Naruto n'avait toujours pas accordé un regard à Hinata, Sakura se débrouillait particulièrement bien. Puis vint le moment où la musique changea du tout au tout et un slow débuta : c'était ma chance !  
Je pris ma partenaire par le poignet, me dirigeai vers Naruto en la tirant derrière moi, attrapa le blond par l'épaule, le forçant à se retourner, puis lui fourra la Hyûga dans les bras. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, je commençais déjà à danser avec Sakura.  
Pas de raison que tu l'accapares toute la soirée, à mon tour maintenant ! lui lançai-je en m'éloignant d'eux.  
Boudeur, Naruto ravala les insultes qui lui pendaient aux lèvres, remarqua enfin sa nouvelle partenaire et commença à danser.

\- Tricheur, me murmura Sakura à l'oreille.

\- J'allais pas te laisser gagner tout de même ?

J'eus droit à un sourire pour toute réponse.  
Finalement, cette soirée n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais avec un mal de crâne monumental. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû boire ces trois bouteilles à moi tout seul...  
Je reprenais mes esprits tranquillement, le soleil qui pénétrait dans la pièce ne m'y aidait pas vraiment. Je me retournai pour lui faire dos et remarquai que Sakura dormait toujours à côté de moi. Elle était sur le ventre, nue, le drap lui arrivait juste au dessus des fesses. La lumière de l'astre céleste formait un halo autour d'elle, la rendant irréelle. J'eus soudain peur qu'elle ne soit qu'un délire de mon cerveau alcoolisé et c'est avec la plus grande douceur que je lui caressai le dos le long de la colonne. Ce contact, aussi léger qu'une plume la tira de son sommeil.

\- Sasuke, m'appela-t-elle encore endormi.

Je ne pus y résister et me penchai vers elle, l'embrassant sur la bouche puis dans le cou, la serrant fort contre moi.

\- Bien dormi ? lui demandai-je en m'écartant d'elle.

\- J'ai mal au crâne, répondit-elle se prenant la tête dans les mains et se roulant en boule.

Après un petit moment où elle geignit plus que de raison, elle remarqua que le soleil pénétrait allègrement dans la pièce.

\- Qu'elle heure est-il, demanda-t-elle soudain comme si elle venait de retrouver la réalité.

\- 10h24, lui répondis-je après un coup d'œil au réveil.

\- Fuck ! jura-t-elle en se levant en trombe.

Elle ramassa ses affaires qui étaient disséminées dans toute la chambre, s'habillant au passage. Je remarquai sa petite culotte posée à côté de moi et la lui tendit avec un sourire moqueur : elle me l'arracha des mains avant de l'enfiler.  
Elle allait quitter la pièce lorsqu'elle se ravisa, revint m'embrasser langoureusement et me demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Non.

Elle me sourit et partit en courant.  
C'était devenu notre petit rituel. Elle me posait la question à chaque fois que je la possédais et à chaque fois je lui donnais la même réponse. Espérait-elle que je finisse par tomber amoureux d'elle ? Je suppose que oui sinon pourquoi m'interroger à chaque fois ?  
Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, la regardant s'éloigner.  
Pourquoi voulait-elle absolument rentrer chez elle avant le lever du jour ? Elle avait prétexté que ce serait plus facile de se dissimuler des autres comme ça et c'était devenu une de nos règles. Mais était-ce la vrai raison ?

Ce début d'avril était particulièrement chaud et ensoleillé. Naruto, Sakura et moi avions passé notre samedi après-midi à flâner à côté de la rivière. Le blond et moi avions échangés quelques coups pour la forme, rien de très sérieux. Il essayait toujours de draguer Sakura, ce qui me faisait jubiler intérieurement : elle ne lui céderait jamais !

\- Les gars, je vous laisse, lança soudain Sakura en se levant.

L'Uzumaki et moi nous regardâmes surpris, nous avions pour habitude de rentrer tous les trois, pourquoi s'en allait-elle maintenant ?

\- Tu vas où Sakura-chan ?

\- J'ai rendez-vous, répondit-elle en s'éloignant.

\- Et on peut savoir avec qui ? demanda Naruto qui commençait à se méfier.

\- Lee.

\- Hein ! Gros sourcils ! Mais tu peux pas sortir avec lui !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Il m'a invité. Aller salut ! acheva-t-elle en disparaissant.

\- J'y crois pas, commenta le blond. T'y crois toi ?

\- Elle est grande, elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

\- Ça te dérange pas plus que ça ?

\- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?

\- Je sais pas moi, peut-être parce que c'est avec gros sourcils qu'elle sort !

\- C'est pas mes affaires. J'me casse aussi, à demain !

Je laissai Naruto planté là, ruminant son incompréhension au bord de l'eau.  
N'empêche qu'il avait raison. Pourquoi sortait-elle avec ce clown ?  
Au lieu de rentrer directement chez moi, je la rattrapai à l'entrée du village.

\- Sakura ! l'appelai-je avant de me poser à sa hauteur.

\- Sasuke ?

\- C'est encore un jeu ?

\- Pas cette fois. Lee m'a invité à dîner chez Jin, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai refusé.

\- Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu as accepté, on parle de Lee quand même !

\- Uchiwa Sasuke, serais-tu jaloux ?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne comprends simplement pas pourquoi tu voudrais sortir avec lui alors que tu m'as moi ?

\- Tu veux rire j'espère ?

\- Non.

\- Sasuke... C'est là tout le problème justement ! Tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que ce que nous partageons, notre petit arrangement, ce n'est que du sexe et rien d'autre. Je ne t'appartiens pas et tu ne m'appartiens pas. C'est juste temporaire.

\- Alors tu acceptes les rendez-vous avec le premier bouffon venu ?

\- Depuis le début, tu m'incites à penser un peu plus à moi, à être égoïste. Tu m'as dit que je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais alors c'est ce que je fais ! Je veux une vie heureuse, avec un homme qui m'aime et Lee n'a jamais caché ses sentiments pour moi.

\- Naruto aussi est amoureux de toi, pourtant tu ne sors pas avec lui.

\- Naruto ne m'aime pas, enfin pas vraiment. Il m'aime comme une sœur mais il ne l'a pas encore réalisé.

\- Hum. J'en suis pas si sûr.

\- Je vais être en retard, à demain, me dit-elle en partant.

Je l'attrapai par le bras et m'approchai de son oreille.

\- Fais moi confiance, tu le regretteras...

\- Il y a bien longtemps que je ne te fais plus confiance Sasuke.

Elle dégagea brutalement son bras et partit en courant.

De retour chez moi, je fulminais. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête les dernières paroles de Sakura. Et ça me rendait dingue !  
Confiance. Elle ne me faisait plus confiance ! Et depuis quand je vous pris ? Longtemps ? C'est un peu vague.  
Je ne pouvais pas la laisser avec Lee, il n'en sortirait rien de bon ! Mais que faire ? Il fait nuit et je n'ai plus le droit de sortir.  
Je tournais comme un lion en cage quand j'avisai la radio posée sur mon bureau.  
C'était une radio ninja longue portée que m'avait donnée Naruto lorsque j'étais revenu à Konoha en me disant que si je souhaitais sortir un soir, je n'avais qu'à l'appeler.  
C'était une mauvaise idée, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses continuer ainsi.

\- Naruto ? appelai-je après avoir pris la radio.

Après un petit moment, le blond me répondit.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre crétin !

\- Jamais j'aurais pensé que tu te servirais un jour de cette radio. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'ai envie de sortir manger un morceau, ça te branche ?

\- J'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Sasuke qui veut sortir un samedi soir ! Mais c'est qu'il devient sociable le bonhomme !

J'entendis un grand bruit qui me vrilla le tympan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Naruto ! Tu veux me rendre sourd ou quoi ?

\- Je regarde juste s'il ne pleut pas des grenouilles, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Crétin !

\- Ok, tu veux aller où ?

\- Chez Jin.

\- Hein ! C'est pas donné comme resto ça !

\- C'est moi qui paie.

\- Ça marche ! Mais je te préviens : si tu files à l'anglaise comme Kakashi le faisait au moment de payer l'addition, je te jure que je te fracasse la tête !

\- T'inquiète je me défilerai pas.

\- Je serai là dans dix minutes.

Je reposai la radio. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit ? Je ne vais quand même pas l'espionner pendant son rendez-vous ? En tout cas, j'étais bien parti pour.

Jin était un restaurant de poisson et de saké fin. Il était très réputé à Konoha pour la qualité de ces plats, ce qui en faisait un des restaurants les plus chers. Naruto n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et s'extasiait devant la décoration traditionnelle du lieu.  
Chaque table était séparées par des panneaux coulissant, garantissant ainsi la tranquillité et l'intimité des clients. Un serveur nous indiqua une table et rabattit les panneaux.  
Nous commandâmes rapidement et les plats nous furent servis dans le quart d'heure. Une fois que Naruto eut quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, il fut tout de suite moins bruyant. Nous mangeâmes dans un certain silence qui fut tout à coup brisé par un grand éclat de rire.

\- C'est le rire de Sakura ça non ? me demanda Naruto qui avait relevé la tête de son assiette ? Ne me dis pas que tu m'as traîné ici pour l'espionner !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore chercher ? C'est pas elle ! Lee n'a pas les moyens de l'amener ici.

\- Ouais, t'as certainement raison.

Le blond retourna dans son assiette.  
Pour ma part, je n'avais plus très faim et je regardais les ombres qui dansaient derrière les panneaux. Soudain, je vis une silhouette remonter le couloir en direction de ce que je savais être les commodités. Je savais que c'était elle et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Faut que j'aille au toilettes, je reviens, lâchai-je en partant à sa poursuite.

\- Hein ? Hé !

\- Continue à manger.

\- J'y compte bien !

Elle était seule dans la pièce, je le savais car je ne percevais pas d'autre présence. J'attendis derrière la porte des dames qu'elle termine puis quand elle finit de se laver les mains, j'entrai dans la pièce, fermai la porte et la bloquai avec le premier truc qui m'était passé sous la main avant de me diriger d'un pas décidé vers elle.

\- Sasuke ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'y crois pas ! Tu m'espionnes maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que tu f...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je l'attrapai, la bâillonnant avec ma main gauche et la poussant contre le lavabo qu'elle venait d'utiliser.  
Elle essaya de se débattre mais je n'avais pas envi de jouer ce soir.  
Je commençai par lui lécher le cou, chose qu'elle adorait et qui l'excitait en un clin d'œil. Puis de ma main libre, je descendis sa culotte avant de dégrafer mon pantalon pour laisser sortir mon membre déjà en forte érection.  
Je soulevai sa jambe droite, la maintint fermement et je m'introduisis en elle sans plus de cérémonies. Elle eut mal car elle avait poussé un petit cri qui avait été étouffé par ma main. J'entamai un va-et-viens soutenu, elle commença à gémir. J'intensifiai le rythme au fur et à mesure pour terminer à bout de souffle. Je n'y étais pas allé de main morte, je me retirai d'elle, gardant toujours ma main sur sa bouche puis me penchai à son oreille.

\- M'aimes-tu ? murmurai-je en lui rendant la parole.

\- Oui... souffla-t-elle en commençant à pleurer.

Je me redressai et me rhabillai tout en la regardant verser des larmes qu'elle essayait de me cacher. Ses jambes ne la portait plus et elle se retrouva vite à terre.

\- Arrête de te mentir à toi-même. Si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu ne pourras jamais être heureuse avec un autre. Mets fin à ces conneries avec Lee. Je t'attends cette nuit.

Je quittai la pièce pour rejoindre Naruto qui ne s'était pas gêné pour terminer également mon assiette. Parfait, nous pouvions partir directement.  
J'avais fait mal à Sakura, je l'avais encore déçue, j'avais mis une fois de plus son cœur en morceaux et je le savais.  
Mais c'était de sa faute ! Elle n'avait qu'à pas me devenir aussi indispensable !  
Je ne suis qu'un putain d'égoïste qui n'aime pas prêter ce qui lui appartient.  
Elle est la fille amoureuse qui cède à tous mes caprices même les plus tordus.  
Pourtant, ce que nous partageons n'a beau être que physique, je ne peux pas m'en passer. Je ne veux pas m'en passer !

Nous sommes deux roues prisent dans un engrenage qui commence à grincer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À suivre...  
> Merci pour votre lecture !


	4. Ce que tu es réellement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidemment, je ne fais que les emprunter à maître Kishimoto.  
> Je tiens également à vous prévenir que cette histoire m'a été inspirée par les derniers événements en date du manga. Donc, si vous n'avez pas lu jusqu'au chapitre 635, elle contiendra des spoilers.  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Sakura n'avait pas du tout apprécié notre petit échange chez Jin et elle ne s'était pas faite prier pour me le faire comprendre.  
Le soir même, quelques heures après être rentré chez moi, ma belle guerrière s'était présentée à ma porte. Tout à ma satisfaction de l'avoir fait quitter la compagnie de Lee, je lui avais ouvert avec la ferme intention de remettre le couvert rapidement, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage.  
Grossière erreur...  
J'ai été accueilli par un « shannaro » tonitruant accompagné d'un coup de point monumental dans le visage qui m'avait fait voler à l'autre bout du couloir. Je m'étais écrasé sur les escaliers, brisant quelques marches au passage, le dos douloureux et le nez en sang.  
Cassé bien évidemment.

\- Je te jure que tu vas me le payer ! m'avait-elle menacé. Essaie encore une fois de me refaire un coup comme ça et je te jure que le clan Uchiwa s'éteindra pour de bon !

À partir de cet instant précis, notre relation changea.  
Au départ, bien qu'elle continuait à venir me faire la cuisine et manger avec moi tous les soirs, elle ne me laissait plus l'approcher. Elle avait perdu son sourire lorsque nous étions tous les deux et elle était devenue extrêmement méfiante. Dès que j'amorçais un geste dans sa direction, elle se mettait immédiatement sur la défensive. Son regard devenait alors noir et me rappelait sa menace de l'autre nuit. Menace que je prenais tout à fait au sérieux.  
Cette situation dura environ deux semaines, pendant lesquelles je testais différentes approches.  
Je compris rapidement que, si j'y mettais plus de formes et moi d'empressement, elle me laissait la toucher.

Un énorme poids quitta mes épaules quand je réussis à coucher à nouveau avec elle. Mais même ces moments intimes que nous partagions étaient devenus différents. Elle renversait presque toujours la situation pour venir sur moi afin de prendre contrôle de nos ébats. C'était désormais à mon tour de la laisser faire car je savais pertinemment bien que si je me mettais à lui imposer ma volonté, elle partirait sans demander son reste, quitte à me planter là, la queue en l'air, avec une frustration insoutenable. Je préférais cent fois évacuer mes pulsions sexuelles avec elle que seul sous ma douche. Alors, entre ravaler mon égaux ou faire de ma main droite ma meilleure amie, le choix était vite fait.  
Ce qui me fit également comprendre que je l'avais blessé plus que je ne le pensais était un détail que je n'avais pas remarqué tout de suite : elle ne me posait plus la sempiternelle question « est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » après chacun de nos rapports.  
Mais au final, qu'elle continue à m'aimer ou non, du temps qu'elle me laisse avoir son corps, je m'en moquais éperdument.

Vers la mi-juin, Sakura m'avait prévenu qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir aussi souvent que d'habitude dans les semaines à venir car l'hôpital allait fonctionner en équipe réduite. Les beaux jours arrivant, les ninjas médecins prenaient tour à tour leurs vacances estivales. Et, en effet, ses visites se faisaient plus rare mais c'était sans importance car nous nous rattrapions largement la fois suivante.

Nous étions à présent début juillet et cela faisait deux jours que je ne l'avais pas vue. Je commençait sérieusement à ronger mon frein mais qu'à cela ne tienne, je savais qu'elle viendrait le plus tôt possible.  
Je ne pouvais pas autant me tromper.  
Le soir même, lorsqu'on sonna à ma porte, un élan de joie m'envahit : ma délivrance était proche !  
Mais ce n'était pas ma guerrière qui se tenait devant moi. Ma bonne humeur soudaine chuta en un instant pour avoisiner le zéro absolu. S'il existait bien quelqu'un de plus insupportable qu'Ino, c'était bien Karin.

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? lui demandai-je sans ménagement.

\- Je suis venue te tenir compagnie et te préparer à manger, me répondit-elle en me montrant le sac plein de victuailles qu'elle tenait à la main.

\- J'ai besoin de rien, va-t-en !

Je lui claquai la porte au nez. Karin insista un peu puis finit par abandonner.  
Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à celle-là ? Depuis qu'elle était venue s'installer à Konoha, elle n'avait jamais cherché à se rapprocher de moi. Pourquoi maintenant ?  
Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et je n'y tins rapidement plus.

\- Karin ! l'appelai-je en sortant sur le perron.

\- Oui ? fit-elle en se retournant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin de compagnie ?

\- Haruno. Elle est venue me demander de passer te voir de temps en temps. Elle m'a également dit qu'elle t'apportait à manger quand elle passait, elle m'a demandé de la remplacer.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ?

\- Elle est partie.

Je sentis tous mes muscles se tendre et mes yeux s'écarquiller à sa réponse. Malheureusement pour moi, cela n'échappa pas à la ninja sensorielle.  
Karin soupira et ajouta :

\- En mission. Elle escorte Temari avec Uzumaki et Saï jusqu'à Suna. Uzumaki veut également échanger avec le Kazekage. Ils seront de retour dans deux semaines.  
\- Hum.

Je tournai les talons et rentrai.  
Alors, comme ça, ils avaient cru bon de partir en mission sans moi et sans me prévenir. Sakura m'avait même envoyé Karin. Je ris jaune : elle était belle sa vengeance ! Elle me l'avait promis, c'était maintenant chose faite. Mais ce règlement de compte était doux, je m'attendais à mieux de sa part, à plus méchant. Au final, elle serait satisfaite. Quant à moi, elle a réussi à froisser quelque peu mon égaux mais rien de dramatique. Je laissais donc couler.

Après son retour de mission, Sakura avait encore moins de temps à m'accorder qu'avant. Elle ne venait plus qu'une à deux fois par semaines et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à la laisser repartir : je n'avais jamais assez profité de son corps à mon goût.  
Le 23 juillet arriva rapidement, j'avais préparé quelques nouveaux jeux érotiques : elle ne pourra rien me refuser pour mon anniversaire, j'en suis persuadé.  
En milieu de journée, je reçus une note de sa part : elle ne pourra pas venir ce soir. Je me doutai alors qu'elle m'avait concocté une fête surprise comme elle l'avait fait pour Kiba quelques semaines plus tôt.  
Mais le soir venu, rien ne vint : pas de Naruto qui débarque en m'entraînant dehors, pas de cadeau surprise déposé devant ma porte, le néant. Je commençais à croire qu'elle avait vraiment été retenue à l'hôpital quand une silhouette féminine se présenta. Mais ce n'était pas celle que j'attendais, il s'agissait d'Hinata.

\- Bonsoir Sasuke-kun ! me salua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Joyeux anniversaire !

Elle me tendit une boîte en bois que j'identifiai comme étant un bentô.

\- Merci, lui répondis-je en prenant le présent. Entre je t'en pris.

Après Sakura, Hinata était la seule personne de sexe féminin dont j'arrivais à apprécier la compagnie. Les autres me tapaient irrémédiablement sur le système. Je pense que le fait qu'elle n'ait d'yeux que pour Naruto y était pour beaucoup.

\- Oh non ! Je ne voudrais pas te déranger !

\- Te fait pas prier et entre !

Les joues de la Hyûga rosirent légèrement, elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Je l'invitai à passer dans le salon, elle m'y suivit. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, je sortis deux verres et une bouteille de saké puis je pris place dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle. Je nous servis et portai un toast :

\- Merci d'avoir pensé à moi. Tu es bien la seule cette année ! dis-je en plaisantant.

Cette fois-ci Hinata vira au rouge cramoisi. Ma remarque l'avait-elle mise mal à l'aise ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Elle tritura ses doigts nerveusement, elle semblait débattre avec elle-même.

\- Et bien... commença-t-elle timidement. Je ne suis pas la seule à y avoir pensé...

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction tout en sirotant mon verre.

\- En fait, Naruto-kun voulait organiser une fête et nous étions tous d'accord mais Sakura nous a convaincu de ne rien faire. Elle nous a dit que tu avais horreur des surprises et que fêter ton anniversaire te rappelait trop de souvenirs de... d'avant.

Son explication me laissa interdit. Soit, Sakura n'avait pas tout à fait tort mais j'aurai apprécié une soirée tranquille avec Naruto et elle. Et Hinata, pourquoi pas après tout ?

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, la rassurai-je. Sakura a raison, les grosses fêtes, ce n'est pas mon truc !

Hinata retrouva son sourire.  
Nous terminâmes nos verres, je mangeai son bentô qui était excellent. Elle l'avait fait elle-même et je pus constater qu'elle était meilleure cuisinière que Sakura. Je l'invitai ensuite à faire une partie de shôgi, ce qu'elle accepta. Et je perdis.

Il était presque minuit quand elle partit. Comme Sakura n'était pas là, la maison me sembla terriblement vide tout à coup. La solitude finirait-elle par me peser ?  
Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et remarquai un anbu se cacher derrière la cheminée du logement d'en face. Évidemment, eux, ils étaient toujours là.  
Je rangeai le plateau et les pièces de shôgi, débarrassai la table basse, fis une rapide vaisselle et montai m'allonger sur mon lit. J'avais espéré toute la soirée que Sakura finirait par me rejoindre, il était maintenant clair que ce ne serait pas le cas.

À mon grand étonnement, je n'avais pas du tout envie de me coucher maintenant, j'avais plutôt envie de sortir. Me poser en hauteur et regarder les étoiles, comme je le faisais souvent avec Itachi.  
Avant...  
Je me relevai et pris la radio qui était posée sur mon bureau.

\- Naruto ? appelai-je dans l'appareil après avoir mis l'écouteur dans mon oreille.

\- Sasuke ! Que me vaut cet honneur ? me répondit-il après quelques instants.

\- Hinata est passée.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, elle m'a apporté un bentô. Pour mon anniversaire, ajoutai-je après coup.

\- Ah c'est vrai ! Bon anniversaire !

Le silence s'installa.  
Étrange, normalement c'était Naruto qui faisait la conversation, je n'avais pas besoin de l'alimenter. En plus, il me répondait à peine en faisant des phrases courtes, pas du tout son genre.

\- Ça te dit d'aller te balader ? Il fait un peu trop chaud en ce moment, j'aimerai bien respirer un peu d'air frais.

Nouveau silence.

\- Désolé mec ! Je suis occupé.

Et soudain, je réalisai : ses phrases courtes et saccadées, sa respiration forte et ses silences.

\- T'es en train de baiser mon salaud !

\- Décidément, on ne peut rien te cacher !

\- J'espère que c'est un bon coup !

\- Excellent !

\- Tu la bourres bien j'espère ?

\- Elle a l'air d'apprécier en tout cas !

Le ton était à la plaisanterie, ce crétin avait finalement réussi à tirer son coup. L'image mentale de Naruto et Hinata en plein acte me vint à l'esprit. J'étais content pour lui, il arrêterait enfin de draguer ma guerrière.  
Une minute.  
La Hyûga venait de partir de chez moins il y avait moins d'un quart d'heure. Elle ne pouvait pas déjà être en plein ébats avec le blond.  
Mon sourire partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Et si...

\- Naruto ?

\- Oui ?

\- Avec qui tu baises ?

L'Uzumaki ne répondit rien. J'insistai.

\- Naruto !

\- Avec la plus belle fille de Konoha.

En même temps que sa réponse, j'entendis la fille en question gémir.  
Cette fois-ci plus de doutes possibles ! Je reconnaîtrais ce petit cri entre mille ! Ce bâtard était en train de se taper _ma_ Sakura !  
Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour : j'arrachai la radio de mon cou, ouvris la porte fenêtre avec tellement de force que la vitre vola en éclat. Je sautai sur le bord du balcon et m'élançai en direction de l'appartement de Naruto.  
Les anbus ne tardèrent pas à me tomber dessus, me criant de rentrer chez moi. Voyant que rien n'y faisait, ils m'attaquèrent.  
Grossière erreur !  
Ma colère était telle que mes sharingans s'étaient activés tous seuls, j'évitai facilement leurs coups et les assommai sans difficulté.  
Je m'en étais toujours douté : je suis plus fort qu'eux.  
Plus j'approchais de chez Naruto, plus je serrais les poings, à tel point que mes jointures étaient devenues blanches.  
La lumière avait beau être éteinte, je distinguais clairement les deux silhouettes en levrette à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Sans réfléchir, je sautai à travers, répandant du verre dans toute la pièce et faisant sursauter le couple.  
Naruto se dégagea immédiatement, attrapant un kunaï, près à riposter.  
Sakura bougea et alluma la lumière.

\- Sasuke ! s'exclama Naruto en baissant son arme. Ça va pas bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Mon sang battait à mes oreilles, je ne m'abaisserai pas à lui répondre.

\- Sasuke ! m'appela-t-il.

Ma respiration était rapide, trop rapide. J'allais lui faire payer !  
J'activai le mangekyô sharingan, prêt à lui infliger amaterasu. Qu'il aille brûler en enfer !  
Sakura s'interposa au moment où j'allais lancer la technique. Il me fallut toute ma volonté pour l'annuler. Ma respiration se calma mais ma colère ne faisait qu'amplifier.  
Le crochet du droit que m'infligea Sakura par la suite n'arrangea rien.

-T'es cinglé ou quoi ? me cria-t-elle dessus. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de vouloir tuer Naruto ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Qu'est-ce qui me prend ! Non mais je rêve ! C'est pas moi qui me fait sauter par la première bite venue !

\- Hé !

\- La ferme Naruto ! criai-je en cœur avec Sakura.

Nous nous défions du regard. Une joute silencieuse était en train de se dérouler. Lequel de nous deux flancherait en premier ?

\- Depuis combien de temps ça dur ? repris-je en essayant de contenir mes envies de meurtre.

\- C'est la première fois.

\- Tu vas pas me faire croire ça ? Et toutes ces fois où tu disais que tu ne pouvais pas venir car tu avais trop de travail à l'hôpital ? Si tu n'étais pas avec Naruto, lequel de nos chères amis avait le privilège de te la mettre ?

\- Aucun, je rentrais simplement chez moi. Mais je passais mes soirées avec Naruto depuis notre retour de Suna.

\- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu me déçois ! Ce que tu viens de faire, c'est pire que de la trahison ! C'est... C'est...

J'étais tellement hors de moi que les mots ne me venaient même plus.

\- Ça fait mal ? cingla Sakura. Parfait ! Tu te sens trahis ? Génial ! Tu n'as plus confiance en moi ? Encore mieux !

Je restai interdit, elle avait exactement mis le doigt dessus. Et je réalisai soudain qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça parce qu'elle en avait envie ou qu'elle aimait Naruto.  
Des larmes de colère lui montèrent aux yeux, lorsqu'elle reprit, sa voix était enrouée et elle n'arrivait pas à produire de sons corrects :

\- Maintenant... Maintenant tu sais. Ce que j'ai ressenti. Chez Jin. À quel point tu m'as fait mal cette nuit-là.

\- Sakura-chan, intervint Naruto. J'ai peur de mal comprendre. T'es-tu servie de moi ?

\- Désolée Naruto...

Le blond reporta son regard sur moi. Il était sévère.

\- J'attends des explications, dit-il, inflexible. Vous sortez ensemble c'est ça ?

\- Nous... Nous sommes ensemble depuis janvier. Mais on ne peut pas dire que nous sortons ensemble. Nous ne... Nous ne faisions que coucher ensemble. C'était les conditions de Sasuke. Pas de sentiments.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Sasuke ! Tu savais très bien que Sakura avait le béguin pour toi ! T'as fait qu'en profiter ! Sakura... Comment as-tu pu accepter ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être espérais-je secrètement qu'avec le temps, il finirait par m'aimer ?

Apparemment, s'en fut trop pour Naruto. En deux pas, il fut sur moi et me souleva par le col.

\- Que s'est-il passé chez Jin ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? m'interrogea-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien.

\- Il m'a pratiquement violée, fit Sakura d'une toute petite voix derrière lui.

Le coup de tête fut automatique. Il m'avait sonné et je ne réussi pas à éviter son coup suivant. Je volai conte le mur.

\- Naruto arrête ! cria Sakura en s'agrippant à son bras.

Parfait, elle m'avait donné l'ouverture qu'il me fallait. J'assénai un grand coup de pied dans l'estomac de Naruto, les faisant traverser la pièce à tous les eux.  
Ils se relevèrent difficilement.

\- Alors voilà ce que tu es réellement, repris-je d'un ton glacé. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent hein ? Ça t'amuse de me faire souffrir ?

Je ne pus contrôler le rire qui me sortit de la gorge. Je riais tellement que j'en avais mal aux côtes.

\- Sois fière de toi, ta vengeance est de tout premier ordre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? me demanda Naruto.

\- Pour la sécurité de Konoha et de ses habitants, il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

Je n'attendis pas leur réaction.  
Je quittai la pièce puis Konoha le plus rapidement que je le pus.

Après dix minutes de course effrénée, je m'arrêtai le souffle court. Toutes ces émotions m'avaient vidé. Je me tenais le cœur, il cognait fort et me faisait mal. Je réalisai soudain que Naruto n'avait pas donné l'alarme et que personne ne m'avait pris en chasse. Était-ce sa bénédiction ? Ou un accord tacite qui stipulait que je n'avais pas intérêt à remettre les pieds au village ?  
Je penchais plutôt pour la deuxième option.  
Je repris ma course à une allure plus modérée.  
Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?  
Je grimpai au sommet d'un arbre afin de déterminer quelle direction prendre. Dans l'immédiat, il me fallait m'éloigner de Konoha. Mais je devais également rester à proximité des habitations car dans ma fuite, je n'avais rien emporté.  
Ma respiration et mon rythme cardiaque étaient redevenus normaux bien que mon cœur continuait à me faire souffrir, j'y portais machinalement la main. Je levai la tête et contemplai les étoiles : le ciel était parfaitement dégagé.

\- Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place nii-san ? dis-je à voix haut les larmes commençant à me couler des yeux.

Alors que l'air frais de la nuit calmait peu à peu ma colère, un sentiment de culpabilité prenait lentement sa place.  
J'avais abusé d'elle.  
Je croyais que ça n'avait pas d'importance...  
Mais de qui est-ce que je me moquais ?  
Je la voulais pour moi ! Et rien que pour moi !  
Exactement comme un gosse qui ne veut pas prêter son jouet favoris ?  
Non...  
Je la voulais parce qu'elle est drôle, intelligente.  
Je la voulais parce qu'elle est forte, déterminée.  
Je la voulais parce qu'elle me rend dingue ! De son corps, de ses lèvres...  
La réalité des choses me frappa encore plus fort que les coups que je venais de prendre.  
J'ai découvert la vraie Sakura sur ce champ de bataille et j'en suis tombé amoureux.  
Voilà pourquoi je la voulais.

Parce que je l'aime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À suivre....  
> Le prochain chapitre est le dernier, je pense le poster d'ici la fin de la semaine.  
> Merci pour votre lecture !


	5. Ce que nous serons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidemment, je ne fais que les emprunter à maître Kishimoto.  
> Je tiens également à vous prévenir que cette histoire m'a été inspirée par les derniers événements en date du manga. Donc, si vous n'avez pas lu jusqu'au chapitre 635, elle contiendra des spoilers.  
> Voici le dernier chapitre de l'histoire, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que les précédents !  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

J'ai parcouru le pays du feu pendant les mois qui suivirent, à la recherche d'un endroit où m'installer. Je restais à proximité de la frontière et je prenais grand soin à éviter les plus grandes villes. On ne me cherchait pas, mais je ne tenais pas à ce qu'on me repère.  
Les premières semaines avaient été difficiles. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir Sakura de la tête. Le jour, je me repassais en boucle les événements qui nous avaient conduit à cette situation, maudissant ma bêtise et mon caractère de chien. La nuit, je rêvais d'elle, de son parfum, de son corps, de la douceur de sa peau. Je revivais les moments que je ne voulais pas oublier.  
Et ça faisait mal.

C'est vers la fin octobre que je suis arrivé dans un hameau d'une vingtaine d'habitations qui se trouvait dans l'ancien pays des montagnes. Les maisons étaient de type traditionnelles, pour la plupart abandonnées, perdues dans la forêt au pied d'un gigantesque mont. La végétation y était luxuriante, les résidents vivaient de leurs cultures qu'ils consommaient, troquaient entre eux ou vendaient à la petite ville voisine à plus de trente kilomètres. La région avait été épargnée par la guerre, les autochtones ne connaissaient aucun des ninjas qui en avait tiré de la gloire.  
Un petit paradis à mes yeux où je pourrais avoir la paix.

Je me renseignai auprès de la petite communauté, je voulais acheter une des maisons en ruines. Il furent d'abord méfiants à mon encontre, peu disposés à partager leurs biens.

\- Ce n'est pas le tout de vouloir t'installer ici, me dit un vieillard. Nous comptons les uns sur les autres pour survivre. Que comptes-tu faire pour t'intégrer ? Quel est ton métier ?

Bien évidemment, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'étais un shinobi.  
Sakura s'invita dans mon esprit quelques fractions de secondes pendant que je cherchais quoi lui répondre et ce fut assez pour me donner une idée.

\- Je connais les plantes médicinales, je peux les cultiver et les vendre à la ville.

En aidant Sakura dans ses recherches, j'avais appris à reconnaître ces plantes ainsi que les vertus qu'elles possédaient. Bien que je sois incapable de les utiliser.  
L'homme parut réfléchir un moment, tout en caressant sa longue barbe en pointe.

\- Notre guérisseuse est morte il y a deux ans. Ses champs sont maintenant en friches mais les herbes qu'elle y cultivait y sont encore pour la plupart. Tu peux avoir sa maison.

Je m'enquis de son prix. Il me répondit que je paierai bien assez pour la remettre en état et que si je contribuais à la vie communautaire, alors tout serait pour le mieux. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de voir toutes ces habitations dans un état de délabrement avancé.  
Il appela son fils et lui demanda de me conduire dans ma nouvelle demeure. Je le remerciai.

Il s'agissait de la maison la plus en hauteur et la plus en retrait du hameau. Elle surplombait toute la vallée et était à peine visible car entourée d'arbres. On y accédait par un petit chemin de terre.  
Une fois passé le petit bosquet d'arbres qui courait le long du chemin, la propriété était très dégagée. L'herbe était grasse et haute, ce qui était normal puisque personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis deux ans. Je remarquai le début des champs à cent mètres environ sur la droite.  
Le veille homme avait raison. La demeure, bien qu'imposante, était totalement en ruine. Les panneaux avaient du mal à bouger dans leurs glissières, la poussière était omniprésente, la vermine avait pris possession des lieux. De grosses tâches sur le sol indiquaient que le toit fuyait et le plancher, complètement moisi, céda sous mon pied au milieu de la pièce principale.

\- C'est un cadeau empoisonné que mon père vous a fait, me fit remarquer mon guide.

\- Ça ira.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, je fus hébergé par mes plus proches voisins : Ichiro et Makoto, un couple d'une trentaine d'années sans enfants. La maison était insalubre et l'hiver commençait à être rigoureux. Je passais mes journées à nettoyer, réparer, faire de l'électricité, de la plomberie, je n'en voyais pas le bout.  
C'est fin février que j'eus enfin terminé de la restaurer complètement, d'une part parce qu'elle était en très mauvais état, d'autre part parce qu'elle était très grande. Elle conviendrait facilement à une famille de huit personnes.  
Je m'attaquai par la suite à remettre les champs d'aplomb et la tâche en fut presque plus grande. Je réussis néanmoins à avoir une récolte correcte cette année là.

Chargé de quinze kilos de plantes médicinales, je me rendais dans la petite ville voisine pour les vendre. J'avais pris l'habitude d'y aller une fois par semaine, cela fait maintenant deux ans. J'avais appris rapidement que cette bourgade était réputée pour la qualité de ses herbes et que beaucoup de ninja médecins venaient s'y fournir. Je m'y rendais donc très tôt le matin pour en croiser le moins possible.  
Je me dirigeai chez l'apothicaire avec qui je faisais affaire, il n'était pas encore huit heures, les rues étaient désertes, enfin presque.

\- J'ai mal aux pieds, se plaignit un gosse.

\- Tais-toi Hiruma ! le gronda une gamine. Tu fais trop de bruit !

\- J'suis fatigué, continua le dénommé Hiruma sans écouter le conseil de son amie.

\- Hikari a raison, fais un peu moins de bruit, enchérit un troisième.

\- Merci Kibô, répondit Hikari.

Des aspirants ninjas, j'avais bien fait de me cacher sur un toit en les entendants arriver. Et j'en fus convaincu quand je repérai leur instructeur.

\- Sensei ! Dites à Hiruma de se taire, on va s'attirer les foudres de la populations !

\- Hiruma... commença la dite sensei sur un ton réprobateur.

\- D'accord, bouda le garçon.

Sakura...  
La petite troupe continua d'avancer et se dirigea vers l'apothicairerie où je me rendais justement.

\- Sensei, je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous avons fait tout ce chemin pour acheter des herbes médicinales alors qu'il y en a plein plus près de Konoha ? demanda Hikari.

\- Parce qu'ici, ils vendent une herbe qu'on ne trouve nul part ailleurs et qui nous fait cruellement défaut, répondit Sakura en entrant dans le boutique.

Les genins l'attendirent dehors et elle ne fut pas longue.

\- Bon, le livreur n'est pas encore passé et il est en rupture de stock. Il m'a dit de repasser dans la soirée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors pendant toute la journée ? s'enquit Hiruma.

\- Que diriez-vous d'apprendre à marcher sur l'eau ?

\- Ouais ! Génial ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Je les regardai quitter la ville en direction de la rivière.  
Ma belle Sakura...  
Ses cheveux étaient plus long et lui arrivaient à mi-épaules, ses formes s'étaient arrondies. Elle était devenue une jeune femme très séduisante.  
Et la voir maintenant avec ces gamins me rendait nostalgique : je revoyais l'équipe sept à ses débuts. C'est avec un petit pincement au cœur que je descendis délivrer ma marchandise.

Par la suite, je ne réussis pas à rentrer chez moi. Mon esprit était obnubilé par ma belle guerrière. J'avais la chance de pouvoir l'observer à nouveau et je ne m'en étais pas privé. Je passai donc ma journée à la contempler, en restant caché à bonne distance, en replongeant dans mes souvenirs de temps à autres.  
Lorsque le soir venu, Sakura décida de passer la nuit dans une auberge de la ville, les gamins furent heureux de ne pas avoir à camper encore une fois. Ils prirent un repas copieux et allèrent se coucher rapidement, les enfants dans une chambre, Sakura dans une autre.  
Elle éteignit la lumière, s'installa dans son futon, me tourna le dos et s'endormit.  
J'avais passé mon temps à la regarder de loin, j'allais maintenant pouvoir l'approcher.  
Je sautai sur le mur de l'auberge, m'accrochant à l'aide de mon chakra. J'ouvris la fenêtre en silence et m'accroupis sur son rebord.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, me parvint la voix de Sakura.

\- Tu m'avais donc repéré.

Elle se retourna et me fixa un moment mais ne bougea pas de sous sa couette.

\- Tu m'en veux encore ? me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Non.

Nous nous fixâmes encore un instant, puis elle se leva et vint s'asseoir en tailleur à côté de moi. Nous nous tournâmes l'un vers l'autre.  
Mon cœur allait exploser, elle était si proche et je la désirais tellement. Mais pouvais-je seulement encore rêver de la toucher un jour ?

\- Tu m'as manqué, avouai-je en lui caressant la joue.

Elle m'avait laissé faire mais ne réagit pas. J'étais sur le point de partir quand elle me répondit :

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Je me retournai vers elle, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire mais ce n'était pas son cas.  
Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains, se redressa tout en m'attirant vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
J'avais embrassé Sakura des centaines de fois, mais là c'était différent. C'était le baiser le plus chargé en émotions que j'ai jamais échangé. De son côté, elle me disait « tu m'as manqué », « je suis désolée », « je t'aime ». Je répondais « pardonne-moi pour tout ce que je t'ai fais subir », « tu m'as manqué également », « je ne veux plus te quitter », « je t'aime ».  
Nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson, je pouvais le sentir. C'était une sensation totalement grisante.  
Nous glissâmes à l'intérieur de la chambre et tout en douceur, je commençai à la caresser du bout des doigts. Elle commença à me déshabiller, je me retrouvai rapidement torse nu. Ses baisers descendirent sur ma poitrine, je passai mes mains sous ses vêtements et les lui retirai. J'étais repassé sur elle, je lui embrassai le cou, la poitrine, le ventre, elle me caressa le dos, les bras, perdit ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer, je voulais prendre mon temps, imprimer dans ma mémoire chaque parcelle de son corps.  
Je voulais que ce moment dur indéfiniment.

Cette nuit là, je fis ce que j'aurai dû faire chaque nuit depuis cette soirée de janvier : je lui fis l'amour. Tout en douceur, tout en prévenance, seul son plaisir comptait pour moi. Je m'appliquais, à chaque coup de rein, à chaque caresse, à lui faire comprendre combien je tenais à elle, combien je l'aimais. Lorsqu'elle se bâillonna elle-même pour que ses gémissements ne réveillent pas ses élèves, je compris que le message était passé et redoublai d'ardeurs.  
Quand finalement je me libérai en elle, Sakura n'était plus avec moi mais à des années lumières perdue dans l'extase. La jouissance et la décharge électrique que cela me procura me donna immédiatement envie de recommencer. Ce qu'elle me permit de faire.

Au bout de la seconde fois, j'étais totalement épuisé que je m'écroulai à côté d'elle, ruisselant de sueur. Je la pris dans mes bras, elle blottit sa tête contre mon torse et je lui embrassai le front.

\- Je t'aime, lui murmurai-je avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Elle ne fit que resserrer sa prise autour de moi.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, Sakura était déjà partie.  
Qu'avais-je espéré ? Quelle resterait avec moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Belle utopie !  
C'est les yeux pleins d'étoiles et la tête pleine de rêves que je m'en retournai chez moi.  
Je me fis ramasser par Ichiro et sa femme qui s'étaient fait un sang d'encre en ne me voyant pas revenir. Je leur expliquai que j'avais rencontré une vieille connaissance et que nous avions passé du temps ensemble. Ils ne m'en demandèrent pas plus, soulagés que tout aille bien.  
Depuis ces retrouvailles, je guettais toutes les semaines ma fleure de cerisier, en vain.  
Et les années passèrent.

J'étais tout à ma récolte quand de grands cris de gamins chahutant me tirèrent de mes pensées. Je les observai brièvement, jouant à se poursuivre tout en se dirigeant vers le centre du hameau avant de revenir en courant vers moi. Qu'ils étaient bruyants !

\- Hé les gosses ! Faites un peu moins de bruit, on ne s'entend plus penser ! les grondai-je.

C'est alors que je remarquai qu'il s'agissait de jumeaux et ils étaient plus petit que je ne le pensais, ils devaient avoir quatre ans tout au plus. Leurs cheveux et leurs yeux étaient noir.

\- Pardon m'sieur ! me répondit l'un des deux. Mais c'est qu'on est presque arrivé !

\- Et vous allez où comme ça ?

\- On sait pas ! déclara l'autre. Mais maman nous a dit qu'on y sera dans peu de temps ! Et puis elle a promis !

\- Et que vous a-t-elle promis ?

\- Ben, qu'on allait voir papa bien sûr !

Ils me firent rire. Ces gamins étaient surexcités à l'idée de voir leur père ? On ne voyait pas ça tous les jours ! À moins que... Qu'ils n'aient jamais rencontré leur père.

\- Yoru ! Taiyô !

\- Oui maman ! répondirent-ils en cœur en déguerpissant.

Ils redescendirent et disparurent dans la maison du doyen. C'est étrange mais cette voix me paraissait familière. Je ne m'en formalisai pas et retournai à mon travail.

Environ une heure plus tard, j'entendis quelqu'un approcher. Cela devait certainement être Makoto qui venait me proposer un thé comme à son habitude.

\- Merci Mako, lançai-je sans lever le nez. Mais je n'ai pas le temps, je dois finir ça pour demain et je ne suis pas en avance.

\- Bonjour Sasuke.

Cette fois, je reconnus instantanément la voix. Ma serpe m'échappa des mains et il me fallut toute ma volonté pour me relever et me retourner tellement je n'osai y croire.

\- Sakura, fis-je en la prenant dans mes bras, elle me rendit mon étreinte.

\- Sasuke, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Peut-on en parler autour d'un thé ?

\- Bien sûr !

Je récupérai mes outils et l'entraînai vers la maison. Elle pris place sous le porche pendant que je préparai le breuvage à la cuisine. Lorsque je revins avec la théière fumante et deux tasses, les gamins jouaient non loin de la maison. Il y avait effectivement beaucoup à dire.

\- Ce sont tes enfants ? lui demandai-je en lui tendant une tasse.

\- Oui, me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Yoru et Taiyô, de vrais petits monstres !

Je bus quelques gorgées pour essayer de me donner contenance. J'étais très mal à l'aise. Sakura semblait avoir refait sa vie.  
Je décidai de briser la glace, ça ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot.

\- C'est Naruto leur père ?

\- Naruto ? sourit Sakura. Non ! Naruto est leur parrain. De plus, ils seraient blonds si tel était le cas !

\- Alors Saï ?

Cette fois-ci, elle éclata de rire, manquant de peu de s'ébouillanter avec son thé.

\- Au lieu de raconter des inepties, regarde-les un peu, ils ne te rappellent pas quelqu'un ?

Je reportai mon attention sur eux et les observai. Ils s'amusaient maintenant à lancer des pierres, chacun essayer d'envoyer plus loin que l'autre puis ils se défièrent de toucher une branche, une feuille, un monticule de terre. Et cela me frappa.

\- Itachi, murmurai-je. Ce sont... mais ma phrase mourut dans ma gorge.

\- Tes fils, acheva Sakura.

Je n'osai y croire.

\- Mais comment ? Quand ?

\- Il y a quatre ans, à l'auberge. Je suis tombée enceinte à ce moment là. Naruto et Hinata m'ont énormément aidée, durant ma grossesse et après.

\- Et au village, comment les autres ont pris la chose ?

\- Ils ne sont pas au courant. Enfin, ils ne savent pas que tu es le père. Pour eux, j'ai eu une aventure d'un soir pendant une mission. Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux en réalité.

Mon attention s'était reportée sur mes enfants, elle le remarqua et me laissa un moment pour me faire à l'idée. Finalement, c'était évident ! Plus je les regardais, plus je voyais mes mimiques de gamins ou celles d'Itachi. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible.

\- Il y a un an, reprit-elle. Ils sont rentrés à la maison en pleurant. D'autres enfants s'étaient moqués d'eux parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de père. Je leur ai répondu que tu existais et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire pour ça. Alors ils m'ont dit que si tu existais bel et bien, pourquoi je ne les emmenais pas te voir. Au départ, je ne voulais pas vraiment car je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais. Mais je voyais que cette histoire les minait de plus en plus. Nous avons donc passé en accord : je les conduisais à toi et en échange ils promettaient d'être sage pendant tout le voyage.

\- Et ça a fonctionné ?

\- Non, tu penses bien ! Mais nous avons pu parcourir une grande partie du pays, j'en ai donc profité pour leur faire découvrir de nouvelles choses.

\- Sakura, ça fait un an que tu es à ma recherche ?

Elle se mit à rire.

\- Non ! Je savais exactement où tu étais. Je l'ai toujours su en fait.

Ma surprise dut se lire sur mon visage car elle se dépêcha de préciser.

\- Naruto. Il te suivait à la trace grâce à sa faculté de perception lorsqu'il revêt le manteau de Kyûbi. Il a toujours su exactement où tu te trouvais et il disait que tant qu'il arrivait à te percevoir, il n'y avait pas de raison se s'inquiéter.

\- Alors tu savais, quand tu es venue avec tes élèves à Abe, que j'étais dans les parages.

\- Pour tout te dire, j'espérais vraiment t'y rencontrer.

\- T'es une sacré manipulatrice !

\- Non, tu m'as juste appris à être égoïste.

Elle me sourit et je ne pus me retenir de l'embrasser.

\- Prêt à faire officiellement connaissance de tes enfants ?

\- Prêt !

\- Yoru ! Taiyô ! Venez par ici ! les appela-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ?

\- Taiyô ! Tu es encore couvert de terre ! s'exclama Sakura en le prenant sur ses genoux pour le débarbouiller. Sasuke, je te présente Taiyô et Yoru.

\- Enchanté, ajoutai-je sans trop savoir quoi dire d'autre.

Ne pouvais-je pas trouver mieux ? Apparemment non.

\- Bonjour monsieur, me répondirent-ils soudainement timides.

\- Les garçons, reprit Sakura. Je vous présente votre père.

À ces mots, les deux enfants furent totalement émerveillés, leur bouche s'ouvrirent, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. Et d'un seul mouvement, comme s'ils n'avaient fait qu'un, ils me sautèrent au cou en criant « PAPA ! ». Leur euphorie était communicative, serrer ces petits êtres contre moi, savoir qu'ils étaient de ma chair et de mon sang me plongeait dans un bonheur nouveau. Mais l'étreinte ne dura pas car c'étaient de vraies piles électriques !

Le reste de l'après-midi passa plus vite que je ne le souhaitais et il fut rapidement l'heure de mettre les deux garnements au lit. Lorsqu'ils dormirent enfin, Sakura me rejoignit sur le toit de la maison, où j'avais pris l'habitude de monter pour observer la vallée au couché du soleil. Elle s'assit contre moi et je passai un bras par dessus ses épaules pour qu'elle se blottisse contre la mienne.

\- Ils dorment ?

\- Oui ! Enfin ! C'est le même cirque tous les soirs...

\- Tu veux que je les couche demain ?

\- Tu ne saurais pas t'y prendre !

\- Bien. Alors apprend-moi.

Elle me sourit, de ce sourire auquel je ne savais pas résister et qui m'attirait tel un aimant vers ses lèvres. C'était le premier vrai baiser que nous échangions de la journée et dieu seul sait que ça m'avait manqué. Mon bonheur était total, je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux.  
Je m'écartai d'elle pour mieux la serrer dans mes bras.

\- Reste avec moi, l'implorai-je.

\- Je ne comptais pas partir.

\- Épouse-moi.

Je la sentis sourire contre mon oreille.

\- Oui, chuchota-t-elle.

Réflexion faite, il était possible que je sois encore plus heureux.  
Sakura allait devenir ma femme, elle m'avait déjà donné deux beaux garçons et j'espérai maintenant qu'elle me donne une fille.  
Franchement, quel était l'intérêt de devenir Hokage lorsqu'on avait une femme, des enfants et une maison paisible où il faisait bon vivre ?  
Aucun !  
Car à partir de maintenant, nous serons et nous resterons à jamais une famille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin  
> Et voilà ! J'espère sincèrement que mon histoire vous a plu !  
> Je vous souhaite bonne continuation et je vous dis à la prochaine !

**Author's Note:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture !


End file.
